


The babysitter and the pizza man

by waywardlilpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlilpie/pseuds/waywardlilpie
Summary: Babysitter Castiel has a crush on the pizza man Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The babysitter and the pizza man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I started writing it a while ago but I never had the gut to post it.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Cas repressed a nervous chuckle as he moved towards the front door. He had been looking forward to this moment for the past week, since he last babysat Jack Kline, the son of her friend Kelly. As a single working mother she needed a night off from time to time and Cas was happy to help her.  
Cas stopped in front of the door and sighed, passing a hand through his dark messy hair. He finally reached for the doorknob as the bell rang for the second time.

“Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting”, he said to the attractive man standing outside.  
“Don’t worry”, said Dean with a half-smile. He was wearing a faded dark green t-shirt and Cas thought that it made Dean’s forest green eyes pop even more. “Here you go” he added, looking down at the pizza in his hands.  
“Tha- Thank you”, Cas said, abruptly brought back to reality. He reached for his back pocket, where he kept his wallet. He frowned when he didn’t find it and checked his other pockets without success.  
“I can’t find my wallet, why don’t you come inside while I look for it?”, Cas asked.  
“Er, sure, thanks man”, Dean responded with a grin that made Cas forget what he was doing.  
Dean walked past him inside the house and put the pizza on the kitchen counter while Cas went to the other room. When he came back he had a big grin on his face and was holding his wallet like a prize. Dean smiled as Cas handed him the money. Their hands touched and Dean caressed Cas’ palm with his thumb, sending him shivers through his spine. Cas felt his cheeks burn red and Dean winked at him as he walked towards the doorway. “Next time you want me to come inside your house find a better excuse”, he said before he closed the front door behind him.

These brief exchanges had been going on for a couple of weeks. Cas would order a pizza everytime he babysat just to see Dean for a few minutes. They never talked much, but every week Cas found himself counting the days until he could see Dean again. He was smitten, as Kelly said one night, when she found him staring at the unopened pizza box on the kitchen counter.  
Cas still felt the ghost of Dean’s touch on his hand and couldn’t stop thinking about what he said. He never thought that Dean could be attracted to him too. He never even considered he may be interested in guys.  
Cas sighed and rested his face on his hands, unsure about what he should do.

↭↭↭↭↭↭

Dean had just started the engine when his boss called him to tell him he had one more delivery before he could go home. It was late and he didn’t recognize the address as one of the usual. Still, it was pretty close, so it wouldn’t take long, he realised gladly. Dean was tired and wanted to go home, where he could digest what had happened tonight. He sighed. He finally made a move on Cas -like he wanted since the first time he saw his dashing blue eyes staring at him- and wasn’t rejected. He felt nervous, because he didn’t know what to do next. He couldn’t pop in front of his house uninvited, of course. He could look for his number in the restaurant address book, but he didn’t want to look like a creep. Dean sighed again. There was nothing he could do right now, so he should stop thinking about it.

He ringed the bell and patiently waited outside the door with the pizza box in his hands. The door opened and revealed Cas staring at him. Dean’s eyes widened, “Wha- Uhm. He- Hello. What are you doing here?”  
“Hi to you too. Well, this is my house”, Cas said. Dean looked confused. “The other place is where I babysit for a friend of mine”.  
“Oh. Okay”, he answered. “Your house look nice”.  
“Would you like to come inside?” Cas said, gently grabbing the pizza out of Dean’s hands. “I’ve ordered way too much pizza for just one” he added, with a playful smile.  
“Yeah” Dean said, starting to understand where the night was headed. “That was my last delivery”  
“I hoped it would” Cas responded, his cheeks slightly red.

They went inside, where Cas already set the table for two. Dean looked at him with a tender smile on his lips, which caused more redness on Cas’ cheeks. Cas sat the pizza in the centre of the table and turned to Dean, which was still staring at him. His gaze fell to Dean’s mouth and he licked his lips. Dean noticed and his green eyes got darker as he approached the other man. “You know? I’m not that hungry”, he said as his hands reached Cas’ waist. “Neither am I”, Cas said, one inch away from Dean’s face. Dean hummed as he closed the space between their lips.


End file.
